


Graduation

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He could wait but where was the fun in that?





	

“Was that Uzumaki?” Asuma’s tone was curious as he peered out the hallway. “He tore out of here like a bat out of hell.”

“Yes it was Naruto.” Kakashi replied. He readjusted his mask and glared at Asuma who stopped peering out the hallway to close the infirmary door. “You have marvellous timing as usual Asuma.” Kakashi finished dryly.

“Not many places you can smoke and get away with it.” Asuma shrugged. He rummaged in his track pants to withdraw a pack. “Want one?”

“Do you need to be reminded that this is an infirmary?” Kakashi questioned as he shook his head. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“One would think you were the actual infirmary doctor.” Asuma snorted. “And stop deflecting. What was up with Uzumaki? He nearly ran me over in his rush to get out.”

“Thanks to you.” Kakashi pointed out. He sat on the desk and glared at the man. “Everything was fine until you decided to barge in.”

“Kakashi.” Asuma said slowly. Warningly. “Don’t tell me.”

“What?” Kakashi asked playfully.

“He’s a-“ Asuma broke off in a groan to stand by the window. He opened it regardless of Kakashi’s protest and flung the cigarette outside and closed the window again. “He’s Uzumaki Naruto.” Asuma hissed. “What are you thinking? What were you doing?”

“I believe.” Kakashi answered slowly. “That I was allowing Naruto-kun to kiss me.” He ignored Asuma’s squawk. “Well he isn’t to blame. I’m the one that accepted the confession.” He lowered his tone. “Even though I had intended to wait for graduation.”

Asuma had paled. “What?”

Kakashi removed his mask slowly with a sigh. With quick steps he made it to Asuma’s side and stole a cigarette and the lighter. All too quickly he had made it back to the desk with it lit and raised to his lips. “I’m interested.” Kakashi smiled. “In that boy.”

“How.” Asuma said flatly.

“He’s interesting.” Kakashi murmured. “And nothing like how people see him.” He slanted a glance at Asuma. “I know you’ll keep it quiet.”

“Just don’t attack him at school.” Asuma sighed.

“No promises.” Kakashi laughed.

X

“It’s my fault.” The voice at the door said. Kakashi turned to see Naruto’s lowered head as he stood at the door one hand gripped to the edge tightly. “I shouldn’t have kissed you at school. And I should have stuck around after.”

“Naruto.” Kakashi murmured as he put away the medical supplies. “You can kiss me whenever. Wherever.” He promised. He was at this school on a whim anyway. He was teaching on a whim anyway. It did not matter what he lost. “If you don’t want to wait until graduation it is up to you too.” He pointed out. “But you’re the one that made me think about it.” He watched Naruto’s figure and felt relief to see the boy looked less tense. “Under the blooming tree, offer that uniquely worded confession.”

“Shut up!” Naruto’s skip was flushed. “Just forget about that!”

“I can’t.” Kakashi admitted. “I’ll remember it forever. I’ve never been confessed to like that before and I’ve been confessed to a lot.” He said dryly. He walked over to where Naruto stood by the door and dropped his hand gently on the boy’s head to tousle his hair. “Stop worrying.”

“You’re crazy.” Naruto muttered. “And a pervert.”

Kakashi slipped off his mask easily and bent so he was nose to nose with Naruto. After a brief internal struggle, he gave the boy a soft peck on the nose. “So I am.” He said softly. Naruto’s face flushed a delightful colour and as he stood properly again his eyes was drawn to the flash of colour outside the window. Just a few more weeks and their days of Student and Sensei would end. And of course Naruto would repeat that delightful confession to him. Kakashi turned away so that he could hide his anticipatory smirk.


End file.
